The Tale Of The Orange Hero
by Katsuro671
Summary: A young boy who was shunned, he who became an outcast, an outcast who will become an eternal hero; his name is Naruto Uzumaki. My version of the Naruto series, with more plot-twists, action, and romance. A Naruto with more potential, but not Godlike; the series also focuses more on other characters over Naruto's importance. Full Summary inside. Female Kyuubi. NarutoxHarem


**1st Jutsu: A Boy's Earth Shaking Decision**

Ocean blue eyes locked eye contact with a full-lit moon. With silence being the only form of communication between them, they both came to a mutual understanding. Dropping down into his fluffy pillow, his round blue eyes gazed at the ceiling above him. "You're just like me…." the boy tilted his head to the side, he exchanged glances with the moon for another short moment. "We're always seen by others, but we're always shunned by them. People will look at us, but does it matter? They know we're both lonely, yet they choose to only ignore us". With fatigue overwhelming him, the young boy seeks comfort behind his pillow. Closing his eyes, the young welcomes the darkness and sleeps with little to no thoughts on his mind.

* * *

Shadows encircle a limitless area. Explosions of wind burst through, forcing the boy to shield his eyes. Footsteps creep up from behind the boy, "Well…. Well now, looks like we have a little pup coming for a visit" the voice had a strange pitch to it; it became too difficult to even determine whether the speaker was either female or male. The little boy swung his body to face the direction of the voice. His eyes were struck with gleaming radiance, by a young woman in her twenties. She gazed at the young child, giving him an alluring smile. The young boy froze in place. He couldn't help but stare at her, but he also felt a sense of danger emitting from her gaze. He trembled, stuttered incoherencies, and dropped to the floor.

"Wh-Who are you?" the boy uttered nervously. The woman only responded by strutting her way to him, "P-Please! Do-don't come any closer!" the boy begged. She ignored his plea. A grin curved across her face, "p-p-please! DON'T!"

"Naruto…" she whispered, advancing towards him.

"S-STOP!" he screamed. He brought his legs to his chest; shielding his face with his arms. "P-Please! STOP!" the boy trembled more, sobs echoed within the endless darkness.

The woman, now waiting in place, bit her lip anxiously. "Why?..." she uttered.

The boy continued to sob, "Because I'm scared!" the boy's tone held cracks in his voice and crushed happiness behind it.

"So….. it's because you're scared, right?" the girl whispered again. The boy nodded behind his defensive position. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU SCARED OF ME? HUH? IS IT BECAUSE I'M A DEMON?" Her anger startled the boy. Her voice pierced both his heart and volume, as she hammered him down with endless questions. Hatred infected her and the desire for revenge brainwashed her current mindset. "**YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL, YOU HEAR ME! YOU DAMN BRAT!**" her voice started to fade, along with her presence, her anger, and her radiant beauty; it all vanished, leaving nothing behind. Nothing, but the young boy who continued to cry; left with loneliness and fear, in the empty abyss of darkness, the boy bursts out in both sadness and fear.

I awoke to the sight of a white ceiling. I laid there, continuing to stare at the ceiling above me. I struggled my way out of the bed-sheets; only to bury my face into the floor. I groaned with irritation. With the rapid ringing echo within my room, my alarm clock officially declared it to be the start of the day for me.

***Later***

I walked down the crowded streets of Konohagakure. The impassable groups of people made it impossible for the average person to slip through. I, on the other hand, am not considered normal; to neither society nor myself. My presence is swiftly acknowledged by the citizens. The attention I receive consists of silent death glares, along with the cautious distance placed between us; with whispers becoming the only coherent sound around my presence.

The previously impassable wall of people, dissolved to nothing but an empty path in a matter of seconds. I slowly walked down the empty path, ignoring the glares that followed me. A sharp sensation dug beneath my forehead. I resumed walking, but the unbearable pain forced me to pause and search for the reason behind it. The pain disappeared within mere seconds. I remained skeptical, but I was forced to shrug it off and hurry off to my current destination.

"_**Hey, brat! You saw all those glares back there, right?**_" a voice echoed. I, ignored it and resumed running. "_**Hey! Don't even think of ignoring me!**_" the voice yelled angrily.

"_What the hell? Am I going crazy?_" I dismissed the thought, "_I can't be late; otherwise Iruka-sensei will keep me in for being late._ "

"_**What's the point, anyway? You don't even care about your classes, your classmates, or your studies**_" the voice returned to bother me, "_**Why do you still go to school? I've seen everything you've done up to this point; You're nothing more, but dead last. You suck at fighting, you fail every test, you can't control chakra, and you refuse to talk to anyone**_" the voice scolded me, with ever-growing confidence. "_**How pathetic. Hahahahahahahaha**_" the voice broke out laughing; their laughs were proof of how amused they were of my past mistakes.

"You don't think I know that?" I muttered. The voice's laughter ended abruptly. "Do you know the feeling? The feeling of living with nothing? The feeling you experience when you realize that no one cares about you; all they do is glare at you and ignore your very existence? CAN YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, OR WHERE YOU ARE, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER TO CRITICIZE ME FOR BEING A FAILURE!" I roared. I no longer had control over myself, I angrily scanned my surroundings. Various villagers that saw my emotional outburst cautiously made more distance. "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? HUH? YOU ALL HATE ME DON'T YOU? DON'T WORRY, BECAUSE I HATE YOU ALL TOO!**" My voice took on a sudden transformation, the atmosphere shook from my vocal chords. The citizens trembled in fear. And my tears descended down my face.

I can't recall what happened next, but my consciousness faded out; through my dimmed eyes, I saw a mass number of citizens screaming and sprinting away from me.

* * *

…..

…..

"Hey, brat….. you okay?" an irritated voice asked. Something was jabbing my cheek. I opened my eyes; my vision blurry and still uncoordinated. After recovering from my temporary blindness, my eyes focused on someone towering over me. It was a familiar face to me, she held a stick in hand, but stared at me irritated. "Sheesh, I only said a couple of things and you instantly lose control over yourself" she poked my forehead several times, "Remember, if you just want to end it all; the suffering, the glares, the loneliness, then just remove this seal" she told me; while doing so, a giant cage materialized in front of my face.

Centimeters away from the towering cage bars, was a piece of paper attached to the center of the prison. "Who are you? What is that? And why didn't this cage appear before?" I bombarded her with endless questions, which really wasn't the smartest choice.

"Shut up! Damn brat! How dare you talk to me like that, if it weren't for this cage then I'd kill you right now for your rude behavior". Her threats were still frightening; regardless of the fact that she can't harm me. I redirected my glance away from her, it seemed worthless to even try and obtain any information from her.

Silence polluted the air, and I still didn't have any strength to stand up. The woman only glared at me, but I continued to ignore her and gaze off into the endless darkness. "Hey" I whispered, barely audible, "Am I dead?" I asked, raising my voice.

A few seconds passed, until I was showered with an answer, "No, are you disappointed?" she answered, asking me.

"I don't know" was all I could I say. I didn't hide anything behind my answer, but I genuinely did not know.

Suddenly, an explosion of sound echoed throughout the void-less realm, "Naruto!". I raised my head up, I glided my eyes across my peripheral vision; hoping to search for where the voice was coming from.

"What's going on?" I glanced at the woman accusingly. She stared at me nonchalantly. Shortly afterwards, she snapped her fingers which instantly materialized a glamorous couch. She lazily rested her body on the couch and proceeded to ignore me.

"NARUTO!" The voice roared again, this time it was louder than ever.

"Looks like your time here is going to be cut short…." I glanced back at the woman. "**Until next time, little brat**" she said.

Gusts of wind encircled my entire body, with great speeds the winds rotate around me. The color on my body was fading away and my worries grew rapidly. Is this it? Could this be the end? I quickly extended my hand out; hoping that she would take it. "Wait!" I pleaded, "I don't know who you are, or what I did….. but I'm sorry!" my words seemed to have left some impact on her; as my vision started fading out, she glanced at me one last time.

But… for some reason… I felt like I genuinely needed her in my life. Was it because of love? Was it because of a last minute act of desperation? I didn't know why, but I knew that I did need her. But I wish I knew what the answer was….

* * *

Author Notes: Alright, that was a small taste of what kind of chapters I bring to the stories. Don't worry, it'll get better as time goes on. Well, I really have nothing else to say, but thanks for reading; make sure to review and tell me something you'd like to see in the story. Constructive criticism is much welcomed. Other than that everything else below is further information on the planned story.

**Changes**:

-Naruto's personality is more realistic. He's less outspoken and is more of a coward, and is sometimes considered too emotional.  
-Naruto has more potential than he did in the original series (He does NOT have the power of a God like most stories).  
-Kyuubi is a female, instead of a male; she still retains her rude and evil personality.  
-More action and plot twists to the story.  
-Naruto gets a harem (he deserves it).  
-The series focuses less on Naruto, and more on his influence he brings to both his friends and enemies.  
-The importance of every other character is emphasized more, over Naruto's character.  
-I'll be using Honorifics for characters' dialogue.  
-I won't be using the original Japanese names for jutsus; since I'll be making up some jutsus for my story.  
-There are some exceptions like, (Rasengan, Byakugan, Trigams, etc).  
-Other than that, I'll be using translated Jutsu names.  
-I've altered most of the Original Arcs, they will still be included but they will be played out in a different manner.  
-I will also be adding some extra arcs in-between them.  
-I plan to make as many characters as likeable as possible.  
-Every chapter I'll reveal a character and their information after the author notes.

**Character Profile**:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 12

Abilities:  
-Dead Last (in everything)

Hobbies:  
-Eating Ramen  
-Being alone

Personality: Uzumaki Naruto, is a young boy who is endlessly shunned and hated by everyone he knew since the day he could remember. Born without a family, he lives with no clear idea of life. Having lived his whole life with nobody he could properly trust or love, he remains timid and confused over what he should do in life. Because of this, no one other than his teachers helped guide him in life, but because no one loved him, he found no point in applying himself in his education. Because of his 'dead-last' position in school, he is often criticized; which eventually destroys and breaks his overall confidence, eventually turning him into a nervous and weak-willed boy.

Likes: Ramen, Deception, The Moon

Hates: Everyone, Liars, Animals, Children, Living


End file.
